BIAS
by Kim Jong Soo 1214
Summary: "Tapi aku juga ingin belagak seolah aku baik-baik saja sepertimu. Meskipun sulit, aku terus melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu" /EXO/KYUNGSOO/KAI/KAISOO/ONESHOOT/ANGST!


.

.

BIAS

.

Kai , Kyungsoo

.

KaiSoo

.

Angst!

.

.

Kim Jong Soo 1214

.

.

.

Uap-uap hangat itu mengudara, terbang pelan-pelan diterpa dinginnya musim.

Perlahan gerakan hawa itu menarik perhatian si mata tajam yang tengah duduk termangu.

Kai tidak ingat sejak kapan cokelatnya dingin. Sebab yang terakhir kali ia ingat hanya wajah seorang pelayan yang datang mengganti cangkirnya dengan yang baru.

Pikirannya melayang…

…pergi jauh mengikuti setiap tarikan napasnya.

Disini,

ditempat ini,

Kai membawa kenangannya.

.

.

.

Kim Jong Soo 1214

.

.

.

Kai tidak tahu menahu tentang kehidupan laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki pemilik mata bulat, serta senyum semanis permen gula-gula.

Temannya bilang, laki-laki itu bernama Kyungsoo.

Kai mengetahuinya di minggu ke tujuh sejak kepindahannya disekolah ini.

Kai lupa pada alasan mengapa ia terus menatap Kyungsoo.

Mengawasinya dengan tatapan ringan dari seberang gedung sekolahnya.

Sampai sekarang pun Kai tiada mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo selalu duduk disana,

memandang langit jingga, dari balik jendela kaca lantai tiga.

Bangunan tinggi itu adalah sebuah Rumah Sakit.

Dengan selang bening pada nadi ditangan, Kyungsoo membawa langkah kaki menjauh dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Menatap Kyungsoo lagi?"

Sebuah suara berat mengalun, menarik kesadaran yang sempat berkeliaran beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kai menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali membawa pandangannya pada gedung tinggi itu setelah tahu siapa yang bertanya.

Hening sesaat.

Masing-masing dari mereka terperangkap pada lamunan yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Sejak kapan kau kenal Kyungsoo?"

Kai bertanya dengan mata yang tak teralih dari jendela kaca.

"Sejak kecil."

Kali ini Kai benar-benar mengalihkan tatapannya. Memandang Jongdae yang kini tengah meneguk soda pada kaleng yang dibawanya.

Merasa diperhatikan begitu intens, Jongdae tersenyum, "Kau benar-benar tertarik padanya, ya?"

Kai tidak menjawab.

Tertarik?

Mungkin lebih tepatnya 'penasaran'.

"Tidak."

Ada gurat luka pada wajah Jongdae.

Ia menunduk, mengalihkan pandangan, bergerak memutar badan guna membelakangi jendela kaca tempat Kyungsoo dirawat.

"Kupikir kau tertarik padanya." Jongdae tersenyum kikuk.

"Belum."

Kai kembali menatap jendela itu.

Dan Kyungsoo, sudah kembali duduk disana dengan setoples kecil kue ikan.

"Nikmati saja waktumu. Aku tidak mau mengganggu."

Kalimat itu terucap tiba-tiba, mengiringi langkah kaki Jongdae yang berjalan menjauh.

Meninggalkan sebuah tanda tanya pada kepala Kai sebab intonasi yang keluar dari bibirnya terdengar ganjal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kadang-kadang, Kai melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Melambai padanya meski mereka belum saling mengenal.

Dadanya terasa hangat kala itu.

Sebab senyum Kyungsoo lebih manis dari yang dia kira.

Tapi kadang-kadang pula Kai melihat Kyungsoo menekuk wajah.

Menunduk, dengan raut lesu tak bertenaga.

Kai pikir, mungkin Kyungsoo kesepian.

Sebab setahu Kai, sejak dirinya mengawasi laki-laki itu, tiada ada yang pernah menjenguknya sekali-kali.

Entahlah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kira-kira sudah berjlan lima bulan, hingga Kai mulai hafal pada kebiasaan Kyungsoo.

Setiap selasa, Kyungsoo akan mengganti bunga lily pada vas yang ada disudut jendela dengan yang baru.

Bunga pemberiannya.

Meski Kai hanya menitipkan bucket bunga pada suster penjaga, setidaknya Kai tahu bahwa Kyungsoo menyukai bunganya.

Seperti hari ini, Kai pergi ketoko bunga dekat Rumah Sakit untuk membeli lily segar.

"Lily lagi?"

Jongdae tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya.

Kai mendengus, "Ya."

"Untuk Kyungsoo?"

"…Ya."

Jongdae mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Kai-ya…"

Panggilan itu terasa mengusik telinga. Mengalihkan pandangan pada ribuan bunga lily didepan mata lalu menghadap Jongdae yang sedang menatapnya penuh perhatian.

"Kenapa?"

Tampak raut ragu diwajah itu,"Aku perlu bicara padamu."

Selama Kai mengenal Jongdae, dia tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu. Kai benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan suasana ini.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Jongdae mengangguk.

Kai tampak tak kalah ragu. Sebab dirinya tahu betul bagaimana sifat Jongdae.

Sahabatnya itu tidak pernah mengajaknya berbicara jika benar-benar tidak ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan.

Tapi disatu sisi juga, dirinya telah memiliki jadwal lain.

"Tapi aku sedang buru-buru. Bagaimana kalau besok?" tawarnya.

Jongdae memasang wajah datar. Lalu detik berikutnya senyum cerah terpancar.

"Begitu ya?" mata Jongdae menatap bucket bunga ditangan Kai, "…baiklah. Temui aku jika kau siap."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai menatap pantulan wajah manis dari balik jendela diseberang gedung sekolahnya.

Disana,

ditempat yang jauh darinya,

ada Kyungsoo yang sedang menghirup wangi bunga.

Senyum kecil tergambar dari dua belah bibir manis, membawa Kai jatuh pada pesona anggun sang pemilik mata bulat.

"Bunga cantik, untuk seseorang yang cantik." gumaman mengalun lirih.

Sanjungan yang mengarah pada Kyungsoo,

kekaguman pada pesona itu,

ia bawa melalui bunga pemberiannya.

Kai hanya tahu Kyungsoo bahagia,

sebab ia tidak menangkap butiran kristal yang mengembun dari sudut-sudut matanya.

Ia tidak tahu, makna senyum Kyungsoo pada bunganya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuaca cerah di Kamis pagi, tidak secerah wajah laki-laki tan yang duduk dibangkunya.

Kai tidak menemukan Jongdae.

Sahabatnya itu menghilang ketika Kai baru sampai dikelas.

Teman-temannya bilang Jongdae pindah.

Tanpa berpamitan padanya,

tanpa menemuinya.

Ahh… Kai jadi ingat sesuatu.

Tentang pertemuannya dengan Jongdae tempo hari ditoko bunga.

Tentang wajah gundah Jongdae kala itu.

Dan tentang pernyataan ambigu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kai jadi terpikirkan akan satu hal.

"Apa yang dia maksud adalah tentang kepindahannya? Sialan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai merasa begitu buruk pagi itu.

Jika biasanya dirinya akan tertawa-tawa bersama Jongdae sambil menatap dan bercerita tentang kekagumannya pada Kyungsoo,

kapi tidak ia lakukan hari ini.

Kai benar-benar merasa mood nya rusak.

Untuk itu ia memutuskan berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang sekolahnya, untuk menuju tempat biasa ia memandang Kyungsoo.

Mood buruk menghilang ketika siluet mungil tertangkap matanya.

Kai tersenyum tipis,

Kyungsoo masih berada pada tempatnya, menatap bias jingga yang memantul indah.

Dari jarak ini, Kai mendapati mata bulat itu mengarah padanya.

Kai sempat terlonjak, tiada menyangka jika Kyungsoo memperhatikan dirinya yang sedang mengagumi indah biasnya.

Kai melihat tangan mungil itu meraih sesuatu, menggoreskan tinta diatasnya, kemudian menempelkannya pada jendela.

" _Kau datang?"_

Begitu isi tulisan Kyungsoo.

Kai buru-buru mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tas.

Sambil tersenyum, dia membalas.

" _Ya... Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

" _Seperti yang kau lihat."_

Kai ikut tersenyum saat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Jarak mereka memang jauh, tapi susunan kalimat pada kertas itu membuat semangat Kai membara.

" _Kau menyukai bunganya?"_

Kai menunjuk vas kecil disamping Kyungsoo.

Laki-laki mungil itu mengangguk, _"Terimakasih."_

Dan setelah tulisan itu terbaca olehnya, Kyungsoo berjalan menjauh. Kai merasa aneh dengan hal ini. Terasa seperti Kyungsoo sedang berusaha menunjukkan sesuatu. Seperti… sebuah petunjuk.

Tapi apa?

Kesendiriannya?

"Hhhh…"

Kai mendesah kecewa.

Ia ingin banyak bertanya tentang Kyungsoo.

Tapi pada siapa?

Jongdae?

Tidak.

Dia sudah pindah tanpa berpamitan padanya.

Mengingat itu, mood Kai menjadi buruk kembali.

Kai masih belum menyadari pada kaitan hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak percakapan lewat kertas tempo hari, Kai tidak lagi melihat Kyungsoo duduk dibalik jendela kaca.

Kyungsoo tidak lagi melihat bias jingga,

tidak lagi mengganti bunga,

tidak juga diam dalam lamunan disana.

Apa Kyungsoo juga akan menghilang?

Tidak..tidak…

Mungkin Kyungsoo sedang banyak istirahat.

Ya…

…mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu hari sejak Kyungsoo tidak muncul dibalik jendela kaca, Kai tidak merasa curiga.

Tapi dihari kelima, Kyungsoo tak juga muncul disana.

Kai khawatir.

Apa Kyungsoo sudah keluar dari Rumah Sakit?

Jika biasanya Kai tidak berani ke Rumah Sakit karena phobia-nya, kali ini Kai bertekad menjenguk Kyungsoo kesana.

Dengan keberanian penuh,

mengesampingkan ketakutannya pada bau obat juga ruangan bernuansa putih itu.

Kai datang ketika warna jingga sudah terlihat di langit Korea.

Ditangannya, terdapat bucket besar bunga lily putih kesukaan Kyungsoo.

Bertengger sebuah note kecil bertuliskan kalimat penyemangat, berharap Kyungsoo akan senang mendapatkannya.

Ketika Kai sudah berdiri didepan sebuah kamar rawat, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sekedar untuk hilangkan gugupnya.

"Permisi, anda keluarga pasien?"

Belum sempat tangannya memutar kenop pintu, sebuah suara wanita mengalun, mencuri perhatian Kai dari segala aktifitasnya.

"Ah… saya hanya seorang teman."

Kai menjawab malu-malu.

Suster itu berjalan mendekat, "Teman dari Tuan Do?"

"Do?" Kai balik bertanya. Ia rasa, marga itu tidak asing untuknya.

Suster itu mengangguk, "…Mohon maaf sebelumnya, Tuan. Tapi masa berkabung sudah habis, sebab jasad Tuan Do sudah diawetkan. Keluarganya bilang, pemakaman akan diselenggarakan hari ini."

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Kai tidak dapat merasakan detak jantungnya.

Dadanya seolah dipukul.

Sesak.

Pikirannya melambung pada sebuah kenangan dengan lembar-lembar kertas.

Dengan tulisan rapih yang tertempel dijendela kaca.

Dengan senyum manis yang memancar diujung bibirnya.

Kyungsoo…

… Do Kyungsoo…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halo~ Jongsoo kembali dengan Fic Kaisoo.

Mungkin feel nya sedikit aneh, karena Jongsoo memang lagi kepingin bikin fic yang gantung :v

Penasaran sama keadaan Kyungsoo kan pasti?

Nasib Kai?

Dan sebuah pesan yang coba diucapkan Jongdae melalui kalimat ambigunya?

Cus lah disimak lagi :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

"Menunggu lama?"

Kai mengalihkan pandangan dari cangkir cokelatnya. Menatap penuh minat pada seseorang yang sudah lama ia tunggu.

"Tidak, hanya saja dua cangkir cokelat sudah terlewat dari tenggorokanku tanpa terasa."

Jongdae tersenyum tipis, "…maaf." lalu duduk tepat didepan Kai.

Keadaan menjadi sedikit canggung. Hawa dingin yang menusuk membawa suasana kaku diantara mereka.

Kai juga masih kesal pada Jongdae karena kepindahannya. Tapi Kai berusaha bersikap dewasa. Bahwa dirinya datang bukan untuk membahas masalah itu.

"Jadi?"

Kai memulai, setelah beberapa saat berlalu.

Jongdae masih diam, seolah sedang menimbang-nimbang kalimat yang akan diutarakan.

"Kyungsoo sudah meninggal satu tahun yang lalu."

Kai menunduk, "Aku tahu," tangannya bergerak meraih cangkir cokelat, "kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku." lalu menyesapnya sedikit.

"Aku ingin, tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

Hening.

Kai meletakkan kembali cangkirnya.

"… karena hanya kau dan aku yang dapat melihat Kyungsoo," Jongdae mengatur nada bicaranya, "kau tahu, sejak awal aku ingin berbagi denganmu, tapi aku sadar jika kau memang memiliki dunia sendiri dengan Kyungsoo."

"M-maksudmu?"

Jongdae mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari dalam saku mantelnya.

"Dulu kalian saling mengenal. Kyungsoo… adalah teman kecilmu," Jongdae mengambil napas panjang, "…beberapa kali aku berusaha memberitahumu tentang itu, tapi kau terlampau jauh terpikat pada Kyungsoo yang hanya bias itu. Aku mengerti tentang bagaimana kau menyukai Kyungsoo, tapi ingatanmu yang tidak mendungmu."

Kai mengerutkan kening, "Ingatanku?"

Jadi sebelum ini dia sudah mengenal Kyungsoo?

Kapan?

"Bacalah. Aku tidak perlu menerangkan panjang lebar tentang siapa Kyungsoo, karena kau jauh lebih tahu dia dari pada aku. Semoga kau lekas mengingatnya."

Dengan itu, Kai menerima kertas beramplop biru dan membiarkan Jongdae pergi meninggalkannya.

Pikirannya hanya terfokus pada kertas surat itu.

Surat dari Kyungsoo.

.

.

 _Hallo…_

 _Apa kabar Kai?_

 _Kau mengingatku?_

 _Aku, yang datang dari masalalumu._

 _Aku, datang untuk mengatakan sesuatu._

 _Aku harap, kau tidak menyesal setelahnya._

 _._

 _Um….pertama, aku ingin bertanya,_

 _kenapa kau tidak pernah datang padaku sejak saat itu?_

 _Kau tahu, sejak masa itu, sejak saat kau meninggalkanku, hidupku menjadi kacau._

 _Meskipun aku terus bertemu seseorang, dan tertawa gembira, tapi tidak pernah ada yang berubah._

 _Ketika aku sedang memikirkanmu yang sedang tertawa, aku merasa seolah aku menyerah._

 _Aku seperti orang bodoh yang mengharapkan kau mengalami labih banyak masa sulit sejak kau meninggalkanku._

 _Karena aku pikir, dengan begitu kau akan sempat memikirkanku meski hanya sebentar saja._

 _Pikiran yang bodoh bukan?_

 _Ya… aku tahu itu._

 _Tapi aku juga ingin belagak seolah aku baik-baik saja sepertimu._

 _Meskipun sulit, aku terus melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu._

 _Aku hanya menyesal setelah menabrakmu._

 _Membuat ingtanmu hilang dan menjadikanku mati seperti ini._

 _Tuhan mungkin adil, sebab aku tidak diangkat ke surga sebelum kau menyadari keberadaanku._

 _Ketika kau melihatku,_

 _Ketika aku menulis baris kalimat padamu,_

 _Ketika itu pula bibirku terasa kering._

 _Jika dulu aku bisa memanggilmu sesukaku, sekarang aku sadar akan keadaanku._

 _Aku hanya sebuah bias._

 _Ruh dingin yang ingin menyampaikan sesalku padamu._

 _._

 _Aku akan pergi setelah ini._

 _Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan terus merasa baik-baik saja jika tidak ada aku._

 _Jaga kenangan kita,_

 _Jaga bias ku pada senja Jingga._

 _Dari teman tersayang, Do Kyungsoo._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alurnya mirip sama cerita sebelumnya ya?

:v maapkeun…


End file.
